Cat Sith (Species)
Cat Sith are a type of mogwai that specialize in healing, and can be initially found in all main cities. Most Cat Sith live in Hisstanbul, but a size-able fraction are traveling mogwai that employ their healing abilities to any who need them. Klein is a notable Cat Sith, with other characters listed bellow. Lore if any besides what i said? Etymology Cat Sith (or Cait Sidhe; pronounced "Ket Shee") is considered a type of fairy from Celtic Mythology, usually depicted as a black cat with a white spot on its chest. While more common in Scottish folklore, they also appear in a few Irish folklore. Some of its mythos claim that Cat Sith are in fact witches, who can transform into a cat nine times– for which then, they'll permanently become a cat. This is believed to be the origin of the phrase "cats have nine lives", as these witches can transform nine times. Other folklore say that during Samhain (which is a traditional Gaelic festival), depending on whether you leave a saucer of milk as an offering, a Cat Sith could either bless your household or curse your milk supply dry. Characters Mayor Mayor is the leader of Hisstanbul, and prefers to stay stationary within the town. :Appearance: 'Mayor has brown fur, and two tails (characteristic of a Cat Sith) with white tips. She wears a white mask with a henohenomoheji drawn on it, concealing her face. She styles her furr so that a tuff pokes out from the mask, visually similar to hair. :Her hoodie look and color scheme is startlingly familiar, as to which she claims was influenced by the look of "Solum's Future Hero" told by a Bake-Kujira fortune teller. :'Personality: Mayor is cautious leader, closing off Hisstanbul to prevent further "milk casualties". Despite this, she is also open-minded, conditionally letting Eve and the party through at Klein's suggestion. :Summary: The party encounters Mayor among other cats, and must especially gain her permission to go beyond the gates of Hisstanbul further in to Cirruwa Forrest, which is currently closed because an unruly group passing previously almost trashed the place. Mayor asks no fish offerings, other than Eve complete the requests of her fellow Cat Sith. Traveler Traveler is a traveling Cat Sith who resides in Hisstanbul. :Appearance: Traveler's fur is primarily white and sandy-brown with dark brown markings. She has heterochromia, which results in her having a blue left eye and an orange right eye. She wears a blue bowtie with a light gray suit. :Personality: She is polite and humble, and displays an optimistic attitude. :Summary: Traveler was born in the Den, and served nobility there for a period of time. :She can first be encountered in the bathroom of the Long Life Diner on Route 182, struggling to reach the sink to wash her hands. After Io joins the party, Traveler, along with Vagabond, can be found in Sunwich if Eve had not defeated the Red-eyed Cluster attacking the town. In Hisstanbul, Eve must give her a Catsithfish as a part of Mayor's request. :In the postgame, she can be found in Sunwich with several other Cat Siths. Vagabond Vagabond is a Cat Sith who resides in Hisstanbul. :Appearance: Her fur is white and gray with blue fluff on her head, neck, and tail tips, resembling the trademark blue hair of Snowverians. She wears a red scarf around her neck. :Personality: Despite her difficulty speaking Common, she tries her best to speak it with others. She is stated to have a habit of crying in her sleep. :Summary: Vagabond grew up speaking Snowverian due to being born near the gate to Outset. :She can potentially be encountered with Traveler in Sunwich after Io joins the party if Eve had not defeated the Red-Eyed Cluster attacking the town. In Hisstanbul, Eve must give her a Ratfish as a part of Mayor's request. :In the postgame, she can be found in Sunwich with several other Cat Siths. Rogue Rogue is a Cat Sith who resides in Hisstanbul. :Appearance: Rogue has black fur with a white patch on his chest. His left eye is gray with a white sclera, and his right eye is black with an orange sclera. He wears a sacred rope with an ofuda hanging from the front. :Personality: Despite his rough appearance, Rogue has a very gentle and considerate demeanor. He is stated to be insecure about his intimidating face. :Summary: Rogue was born to the first Cat Sith to inhabit Solum. He lives as a traveler, listening to "hopeful songs from a time long gone" on his radio. :He is first encountered in Harbei, where he provides free healing to the party. After the events in Klein's Core, he disappears, leaving behind a Love Letter addressed to "Steve", potentially referring to the Cat Sith of the same name. He later appears in Hisstanbul, where he must be given a Mawfish as a part of Mayor's request. :In the postgame, he can be found in Sunwich with several other Cat Siths. Steve Steve is a Cat Sith who resides in Hisstanbul. :Appearance: Steve has orange fur with several brown stripes. His eyes have blue sclera. Like Mayor, he wears a jacket reminiscent of Eve's that he learned about from a traveling Bake-Kujira fortune teller. :Personality: Steve has a positive and reassuring attitude that is stated to make him popular among the lost. :Summary: Steve is first encountered in Hisstanbul, where Eve must give him a Plop-Eyed Goldfish as a part of Mayor's request. :In the postgame, Steve can be found in Sunwich with several other Cat Siths. : : : : : Tourist Tourist is a Cat Sith from Hisstanbul. :Appearance: Tourist has reddish fur with white tips on her ears, paws, and tails, and a white patch on her belly. She wears an orange scard around her neck. :Personality: Tourist has an energetic and cheeky personality with a lazy streak. :Summary: Tourist gained the tolerance of Snowverian hunters in the past by saving one of their village elders. :She can first be found in the Quest Center in Harbei, sitting on top of a scratching board. She later provides free healing at the entrance of Arctario Caves until the postgame, after which she can be found in Sunwich with several other Cat Siths. : : : : Bystander Bystander is a pair of Cat Siths first encountered in Aeros. :Appearance: The elder sister has primarily white fur with yellow and gray calico markings around her ears. Her tongue and the inside of her ears are both purple. Additionally, her eyes have purple sclera with black pupils. The younger brother has cream-colored fur with a green tongue and sclera, and black pupils. :The siblings sit inside a large overcoat, with the sister on top, and the brother on the bottom. :Personality: The elder sister, who speaks for the both of them, has a shy but amicable personality, and she lacks confidence in her and her brother's healing abilities. :Summary: After their abandonment as kittens, they set off on a journey to seek their family. When the party first visits Aeros, they provide free healing, but leave once Eve and Klein return to Aeros at Ann's request, leaving behind a Love Letter addressed to Eve. They can later be found running the Quest Center in Harbei, providing hints on various sidequests throughout the game. :In the postgame, they can be found in Sunwich with several other Cat Siths. : Gourmand Gourmand is a Cat Sith first encountered in Otecho. :Appearance: Gourmand has noticeably shaggy fur, especially around his neck and ears. Said fur is primarily light gray, with dark patches on his face and the tips of his ears, tails, and paws. His sclera and inner ears are sea green. He wears a small light green tie. :Personality: Gourmand is a laconic person who values the merits of travel, especially when food is involved. :Summary: Gourmand is, as his name implies, a food critic. Originally from the northern reaches of the Den, he travels in search of new meals. When the party first arrives in Otecho, he provides free healing, but leaves when Luca is recruited, leaving behind a Love Letter addressed to Eve. He can later be found making a sand castle in Harbei's Quest Center. :In the postgame, he can be found in Sunwich with several other Cat Siths. Trivia #1 cat fan Category:Stubs Category:Mogwai Category:Species